


I Hate You

by just_a_fuckass (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Kismesis, Smut, karkats an ass, shit is violent, you get screwed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just_a_fuckass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You made a dumb mistake, and now you're being punished for it.<br/>(You get to be a troll!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a fanfic before. Ever. Sorry. Also I'm writing this really late at night so sorry if there are typos.

You're name is (y/n) and you are not having fun.  
You had gotten very bored sitting at home all alone, and thought maybe you could entertain yourself by angering your kismesis. You always loved how adorably pissed off he got when you would show up uninvited and start insulting him. What you didn't love was him. You hated Karkat Vantas with everything you had. You used to be hopelessly in love with him, but after sweeps of watching him push you aside like you were nothing while he fell in love with one asshole after another, you began to resent him. Since then you've been each others' worst enemies.  
After arriving at his hive today, you almost automatically engaged in an insult battle. The second he called you pathetic and told you that no one would ever love a nerd like you, you lost your temper and smashed the first thing you could get your hands on. Unfortunately for both of you, the first thing you got your hands on was Karkat's favorite romcom. As much as you loved angering him, you had also known that breaking his romcoms would be crossing a line.  
"Karkat I am so so sorry I swear that was an accident!" You said, a hint of panic in your voice.  
"You bitch!" He shouted, clearly not pleased with the apology. "H-How could you do that..." For a moment his anger turned to sadness and you hoped you could reason with him.  
"Look, it was an accident okay? I wanted to make you mad and I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. " You said calmly.  
"No. No no no no no... You did that on purpose. You hate me! Why would you be sorry for making me miserable? Well guess what? Now You're gonna pay. I'll make you pay." Karkat glared at you, and you could swear it was like he was staring into your soul. You looked into his eyes for even the slightest hint of sanity to work with, but all you saw was rage.  
He tackled you to the ground and immediately began pounding your face with his fist. You rolled over, pinning him under you.  
"Fine, you wanna make this physical? I'll play along." You growled and kissed him roughly.  
His eyes widened and he began kissing back. You sighed happily until he bit your lip harshly. The very second you gasped, he quickly shoved his tongue in your mouth. You knew you should be angry; you wanted to be angry, but at the moment all you could focus on was how great the kiss felt. You moaned softly as he reached his hands up your shirt and started rubbing your back. You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to get lost in moment, barely even noticing when he slipped your shirt off. You weren't all too happy about the way the cold floor felt against your bare back, but you sure as hell weren't going to complain in front of Karkat and give him another reason to call you weak.  
You gasped as Karkat pushed his leg in between yours, lightly brushing against a rather sensitive spot of yours. He smirked and added more pressure with his leg, causing you to moan softly. He removed your pants and began rubbing small circles around you entrance with his thumb. You were dismayed when he broke the kiss laughed at your pathetic state, looking at the desperate look in your eyes. He moved his hand away and you whimpered, suddenly realizing just how badly you had screwed yourself over. By denying him a more violent way of getting back at you, you had opened yourself up to a much crueler punishment.  
"I told you I'd make you pay." He said with a smile. Then he walked away, leaving you half-naked on the floor. You were terribly turned on, but you had this horrible feeling that he wasn't going to help you with that little issue.  
The second he walked back into the room, carrying a bottle juice, you tackled him to the ground and threw the bottle across the room.  
"You smug bastard!" You shrieked, rubbing his bulge through his pants. you figured that if you got him just as desperate as you were than maybe he'd give you what you want. He moaned softly, trying to push into your hand. You pulled away and to see his reaction.  
Though at first Karkat seemed upset, he soon laughed and shook his head.  
"I know what you're trying to do. Are you really that desperate for me to fuck you right now?" He chuckled. You glared at him, angry that he figured you out so easily. "I have a proposal. I'll give you what you want, on the condition that you beg me for it."  
"Never. Besides, I know you're just as turned on as I am. You'll have to cave in eventually." You were getting extremely desperate for some action but you just couldn't bring yourself to beg in front of such a smug bastard like him.  
"Not necessarily. I know a way that I can get what I want and still punish you." He had the most annoyingly smug smile you had ever seen in your life. Also, you had no idea what he could possibly mean.  
He noticed your confused look and began to laugh. "You don't get it do you? I'll just have to show you then. I'm getting tired of waiting anyways." He stated.  
He then flipped you so you were on all fours facing away from him. You could hear him pull his own pants off before slipping off your underwear. You then realized exactly what he meant, but it was too late. You screamed in pain as he roughly slid into your ass, gripping the ground for support and burying your face in your arms. You continued to scream as he began quickly thrusting in and out. You had never been in so much pain in your life, and it wasn't helping that you were still hopelessly turned on.  
"K-Karkat stop! Please please stop!" you screamed; you couldn't stand the pain, and you absolutely couldn't stand how much he was enjoying this.  
He leaned over and whispered in you ear, "You had your chance and you didn't take it. Now you get to receive your punishment." He began thrusting even harder and as you screamed in pain he was moaning in pleasure. You tried to resist, to wriggle away, but it was hopeless. In your mind you knew this was your fault. You were in an idiot and you were being punished for it and there nothing you could do but scream in agony and wait for it to end. Not much more than a couple minutes later, Karkat screamed as he released, and the second he pulled out of you, you flopped onto your side and whimpered.  
"Well well, what is this?" He said. You whimpered louder as he pushed a finger into your nook and wiggled it around a bit. "Still wet are we? I guess I shouldn't have expected any less. Oh dear, but I'm not really in the mood anymore. It seems I can't really help you." You whined as he pulled his finger out and smiled at you. "I guess you have to take care of it yourself."  
Knowing you had no other choice, you prepared to have to take care of it yourself. The only problem was, Karkat wasn't leaving.  
"Oh don't worry, I won't get in your way. I'm just here for the show. " He smirked.  
At this point you couldn't wait any longer and just turned away from him before slipping your own fingers into your nook. You moaned softly, happy to finally have some sort of stimulation. However, Karkat wasn't very pleased with the show, and forced you to turn so he could see you. You tried to cross your legs but he spread them wide to get a better look as you fucked yourself. You were absolutely humiliated but what could you do? You were so close but at the same time you couldn't stand that he was watching. Luckily, he decided to gift you with a small act of kindness.  
"You know what? I think the pain was punishment enough. Let me help with this." He slapped your hand away and began fingering you himself. You moaned loudly and suddenly felt a bit less humiliated. You moaned louder as he began moving even faster. You spread your legs wide and threw your head back as you moaned, loving how he was making you feel. A few minutes later you ended up screaming his name as you finished, blushing brightly as he smirked at you, clearly pleased to hear his name in such a circumstance.  
"You are most definitely my bitch." he said, slapping your ass. You let out an embarrassing squeak, and didn't even bother trying to deny it.  
"Shut up." You said, pulling his arm over you like a blanket. "I'm tired now."  
"I fucking hate you." He said sleepily. "I fucking hate you too." You growled. He laughed and hugged you as the two of you drifted off to sleep. You were going to get back at him for this, that you were sure of. You just didn't know when or how...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're getting revenge.

It's been about a week since your little run in with Karkat, and you decided that it was time you got your revenge. You strode straight to his hive and burst through the door. Who needs to knock? You weren't surprised when the little guy stormed straight up to you and angrily demanded you explain yourself.  
"I'm still a little mad about what happened last time I was here. So now I want my revenge." you stated plainly. He laughed in your face. You were used to him acting like he was so much better than you at this point; it hardly phased you anymore.  
"And how are you going to do that?" he asked.  
"Like this." You stated simply. You got down on your knees and pulled his pants and underwear down. He gave you a confused look. Before he could ask what you were doing, you began to suck. You cold tell he was struggling to hold back a moan, and you could also tell he was very very confused. How was this revenge? You knew that's what he was thinking, but to you the answer was obvious. You sucked harder and began bobbing your head. His efforts not moan ceased, and he moaned very loudly. You loved the sound. You loved it even more when you heard the words,  
"_-____, I'm gonna..."  
Because the you abruptly stopped. You pulled your head back and looked at the angry, desperate look on his face. It finally sunk in for him why this was revenge.  
"You...bitch..." he choked.  
You merely laughed at him. He finally understood what he'd put you through. You hoped he'd learned his lesson.  
"You know...maybe I'll give you what you want...if you beg me for it." you smirked. You'd been dying to use that line on him. To put him in that position. Although what he did shocked you greatly.  
The great Karkat Vantas who was soo much better than you, who treated you like dirt, started to beg. He begged and you had never heard anything greater. After five minutes of torturing him-watching him grovel, occasionally running a finger up his bulge but nothing more- you stripped down to your underwear and laid down on the floor.  
"Okay, you've earned it. Now you can do /whatever/ you want to me." you said, smiling. You'd be lying if you said that watching him squirming hadn't turned you on greatly.  
He practically jumped onto you. He tore your remaining clothes off(literally tore them) and immediately began sucking and biting your neck. You gasped as his cold hands groped your chest, but you didn't complain. You shivered when he whispered against your skin, "I'm gonna make you scream."  
He abruptly shoved his bulge into your nook, something you've been aching for him to do for ages. You both moaned softly, but as he began picking up the pace it became hard to stay quiet. It wasn't long before he was continuously pounding into you very very fast, and very very hard. You rubbed his horns, hearing him moan slightly louder. You smirk was cut off when he resumed biting and sucking your neck. You moaned even louder than before, all the while his pace never slowed as he slammed into you again and again. You hadn't even thought he could move that fast, but you were clearly wrong. You screamed his name loudly, as you came, but he didn't stop. He wasn't there yet, and he wasn't letting you go until he was. You screamed out and moaned loudly as he continued pounding into you. He was so rough with you but you didn't mind; you liked it better that way. You screamed his name again, releasing once more. But he still kept going. You were getting really sensitive, and you began whimpering.  
"K-K-Karkaaat...p-please..." you whined.  
His pace somehow quickened and he managed to slam into you even harder. He let out a loud groan, and you shrieked his name loudly as you each came. He collapsed on top of you, both of you panting heavily. You couldn't believe how much longer than you he lasted. You were embarrassed. However , you had gotten exactly what you came here for, and you were content.  
"I hate you so much." you said, feeling the spot on your neck where you knew karkat had left a mark.  
"I hate you more." he laughed softly.  
Once again, yo guys drifted off to sleep, but this time you felt much better about yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god so I just read through this for the first time since publishing it, and fuck I can't believe I actually wrote it. Shit this is just...no...


End file.
